


pink onesies and pinker cheeks

by matryoshkaa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Changbin is a brat tbh, Changlix - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin-centric, Teasing, a cute brat though, because Changbin looks cute in his onesie, changbin is "dark", jeongyeon is here for like 3 whole seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryoshkaa/pseuds/matryoshkaa
Summary: Just because Changbin's wearing a cute onesie, that doesn't make him cute, too.Felix begs to differ.





	pink onesies and pinker cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> my brother officially became a marine yesterday (<3) so I have a break from school and actually have time to write stuff /:  
> I'm also posting this on my phone so idk if I'm doing this wrong  
> It's been two weeks so please bear with me mwah

"Please, hyung?" 

Changbin stares at the pale pink ball of fabric bundled in Felix's arms. The blonde had all but shoved the clothing item in his face, begging him to try it on. He only spared it a single look before balling it up and throwing it at Felix out of embarrassment.

There's _no way_ he's wearing a _onesie_. 

"No."

He promises himself in his mind that he won't fall for Felix's puppy eyes, won't give in and put on that forsaken dinosaur onesie--even if the onesie itself is kinda cute, that doesn't mean _he's_ cute. He's supposed to be dark, and wearing an oversized pink onesie will definitely taint that image--but then Felix juts his bottom lip out in a pout, and his eyes widen and Changbin _swears_ they sparkle. 

And yeah, perhaps he's a weak man. Or, more precisely, weak for _Felix_.

With a disgruntled look, he grabs the onesie out of Felix's hands, avoiding the younger boy's eyes for the sake of his own dignity. "Fine, but you owe me."

Felix makes an accomplished noise as Changbin stomps his way childishly to the dressing rooms. "You'll look adorable hyung, I swear."

It's hard to keep his mouth shut and refrain from explaining that he's _mysterious_ and _dark_ , and definitely not _cute_ , but he shoves the complaint down. 

Instead he lets out a mumbled sound of exasperation as he waits for one of the employees to unlock one of the changing rooms. He notes the Felix goes back to the same section of the store where he'd found the first onesie, but he forcefully pushes away a protest. 

Changbin stands to the side silently as a staff member-- _Jeongyeon_ , as her name tag reads--opens one of the rooms up. She's slightly taller than him, and as he walks past her and into the tiny room, she gives him a once over and offers him a teasing look at the onesie bundled in his arms. 

It feels like the world is mocking him, and he feels mildly threatened. 

The door clicks shut behind him, and he takes a glance at the mirror-covered wall across from him. With a resigned sigh, he sets the onesie down onto the small bench in the corner of the room.

Regrets pass through his mind as he shimmies out of his jeans. He regrets tagging along with Felix to get snacks from the store, regrets allowing Felix to drag him to the clothes section in the back, and having a weak resolve for Felix's puppy eyes. 

Too late now, he supposes. 

With his clothes stripped off--save for a pair of loose boxers--he tugs on the pink atrocity that is the onesie. More than a couple grumbled complaints and whines resound inside the room, mostly curses at Felix and his convincing methods, some aimed at himself for falling for the younger boy's tricks.

Once the onesie is fully zipped up, Changbin looks at his reflection in the mirror. 

And, _oh no_.

He doesn't like this. Not one bit. 

First offense is that it's _pink_ , which he wouldn't mind on any other person, but he can't even remember the last time he wore a color so... _not_ black. It's also most definitely too big, making him look smaller than he already is. There's a tail that makes it obvious it's meant to be a dinosaur, and ears on the hood. He might have been convinced to put the thing on, but that doesn't mean he's wearing the ridiculous _hood_.

It crosses his mind that Jeongin would probably look cute in this, or maybe even Chan. His face is cute enough that he'd most likely be able to pull off the look. 

Changbin, on the other hand, does _not_ look cute (at least, that's what he tries to tell himself). There's also no way he's going out of this dressing room, into the public eye, in a pink dinosaur onesie. 

_No way_.

Instead, he sends a text to Felix--with one too many angry devil emoticons--that he's done. 

"I can't believe I'm wearing this," he mutters to himself, pouting at his reflection in the mirror. 

Eager knocks break the stale silence. "Let me see, hyung!"

Changbin glares at Felix's obvious excitement as he twists the lock and pushes the door open. He only has it cracked open the slightest bit before Felix pulls it all the way back and steps into the room. 

If the shit-eating grin is anything to go by, Changbin would say Felix is content with how he looks.

"Oh my god, you look adorable," he motions for Changbin to do a little twirl, and by this point, he's given up and does as Felix says. "I'm soft--you're like a living uwu."

Changbin glares at the other boy. "You can't say that out loud."

"Uwu? Of course I can."

Crossing his arms over his chest, he huffs at the compliments (Or insults? It's not like he _wants_ to be called cute). Felix reaches up to tug the hood over the shorter boy's head, and Changbin glares at him from under the hem. 

Felix turns him around to face the mirror. "See? Adorable."

"I'm not adorable, I'm dark."

"Right,"

At the teasing tone, Changbin locks his eyes on the tiled floor of the dressing room, cheeks flushed. He wonders if Jeongyeon will come to check up on him--he's spent more than enough time in here, and the door is still wide open for anyone to see him in all his pink dinosaur onesie glory. 

A camera shutter makes Changbin snap his head up in Felix's direction, glare trained on the phone aimed right at him. 

"Felix, you better not have taken a picture of me," the smile on the younger boy's face is enough to tell him that yes, he _did_ just take a picture. "Delete it!"

Felix puts his hand up high when Changbin tries to take it from his grip, and Changbin is suddenly very aware of the two inches Felix has over him. Still, he tries to reach for the device anyways.

The image of a short male in a pink dinosaur onesie practically climbing up a blonde australian's body in a small dressing room would probably be enough to confuse any random passerby. Heck, it's enough to confuse _him_.

Changbin slumps against the wall away from Felix in resignation, hood still up with cute ears still on full display. 

Felix continues to type something out on his phone. "Jisung's ganna get a kick out of this."

And Changbin has no energy to respond to the remark other than a death glare and a pout--he can't tell if it looks cute or threatening, but he hopes it's the latter. 

He's not cute. Definitely not. 

"Sorry, Binnie, but I can't just not show this to the others, you cute little thing." Felix hugs Changbin to his chest, as if he's the most precious thing in the world, and presses his cheek against the top of the pink hood covering his head. 

"Will icecream make up for this?" The smile in Felix's voice is obvious, but Changbin ignores it. 

"No, but you're ganna buy me some anyways."

Felix chokes out a laugh before pulling back to look fully at Changbin's face, arms still wrapped around his waist. "As expected of my Binnie-hyung."

At that, Changbin pushes Felix away from him, and the younger boy simply laughs again at his pained expression. 

Looking into the mirror again, cheeks flushed and onesie loose on his body, hood up and tail just barely in sight, he can admit that he looks a _little bit_ cute. 

Just a little bit, though, because god forbid he taints his dark image. 

Plus, he still has some dignity intact, so he doesn't say it outloud. 

"Hyung?"

Changbin makes eye contact with Felix through the mirror, the light hazel color drawing him in and he can't bring himself to be _too_ upset about the situation anymore. 

"Hm?"

"If I buy you cake, too, will you go ' _rawr_ ' for me?"

 _Nevermind_.

As Changbin chases Felix out of the dressing room, dinosaur onesie and all, he sees Jeongyeon giving Felix a thumbs up from the corner of his eye. 

Changbin can proudly say that he's _definitely_ not cute after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written changlix so sorry if this sucks  
> feedback is appreciated lol ♡


End file.
